


Smol cuddles.

by t_RexRy



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Inspired by Art, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, smol Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_RexRy/pseuds/t_RexRy
Summary: Gabe gets shrunk in a failed experiment and still wants to cuddle with his husband even if he might get crushed.





	Smol cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo scary spooky coin has great art where Gabe gets shrunk and I had this idea and asked it BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT OUT FULLY because i need more people to SEEEEEEE THIER ART.

Jack scooped up the small man carefully. He didnt want to hurt him or shake him up and upset his poor little stomach. Jack already let him have two full cookies. Plus the half Jesse gave him after Jack threatened him. Poor Gabes stomach probably hurts from the sweets. He just looked so damn adorable as he munched on the cookies. “Lets go lay down, it’s getting late.” Jack said holding Gabe carefully. This was definitely the last time Jack would let Gabe help Winston, especially if it was running tests. His husband may be a bit reckless at times and often got himself into trouble. It usually ended up with Jack covering for his ass or taking the blame without Gabe knowing. 

“Where am i going to sleep?” Gabe looked up at Jack from his arm. He did slightly regret eating the cookies but he rarely let himself enjoy sweets. He might as well sit back and enjoy himself as long as he was shrunk. He very rarely had changes to relax. 

“You can sleep on the dresser, i can make you a little bed out of my shirts.” Jack said walking down the corridor to his room. Gabe already had a secret obsession with Jacks shirts and sleeping with them when he was gone. It would be perfect for Gabe to sleep on. “You think that will be okay with you?” He looked down at his husband as they walked into Their bedroom. 

“Mhm sure.” Gabe nodded softly and let out a little yawn. Jack had to hold himself back from making a noise with how cute he was yawning. He just wanted to kiss and hug him but was too worried he would hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt gabe. Lord knows once Gabe isn’t shrunk anymore he would never let Jack live it down. He carefully set Gabe down on the bed and Gabe looked around. It looked like a sea of blanket for Gabe right now. He looked around and watched his husband as he collected things. Gabe attempted to stand up in the blankets and tumbled back onto the mattress as the blanket caught on his foot. “Stupid thing.” He grumbled as he wriggled out of the fabric. He grumbled to himself as he managed to stand up fully. He couldn’t wait to be normal size again. 

“How about this Gabe?” Jack walked over with one of his casual day shirts and stuffed a few inside of it to make a small mattress. He walked over and set it on the dresser fluffing it up to make it just right for his husband. “That seems about perfect doesn’t it?” He looked to Gabe who was walking across the bed to check out what Jack had made. “Seems good.” Gabe said with a soft pout wanting to sleep with Jack not on a dresser. He let Jack pick him up and set him down on the little bed not seeing the pout. “I’ll get one more thing to make it just right.” Jack turned around and went and grabbed the black beanie from the dresser. Gabe didnt put it on that morning luckily so it was normal size. He walked over and held it out. “Heres your blanket.” He smiled laying it over Gabes body and tucked him in. 

“Thank you.” Gabe said softly and snuggled into the shirts. He never knew it would be this nice to be surrounded by the smell of Jack. It was good, but it certainly wasnt being held in his arms. 

“You’re welcome dear.” Jack said gently kissing the top of his husbands head. “You want anything else?” He looked down at Gabe as the smaller man shook his head from under the beanie. With that he went and began changing into his own pj’s. He put on some nice plaid pj bottoms with a white tank top. “Im glad youre comfortable.” He smiled and kissing Gabes head again before turning off the lights. Laying down in his own bed he looked over at where Gabe was curled up. “Dont worry, buy tomorrow you will be all better and normal size.” He yawned and curled up in the bed. It was a little weird sleeping in the bed alone even though Gabe was here. They never slept alone except when one of them were out on a mission. He listened to the soft sound of Gabes breathing waiting for him to fall asleep. He couldnt tell if he was or not with how soft his breathing was. He deemed that he was asleep and closed his own eyes and started drifting off. 

Gabe peaked over in the darkness to see if Jack was asleep. He carefully moved out from under the beanie and looked around trying to find a good way across to the bed. He wanted to sleep with Jack if it was the last thing he did. If Gabe was one thing it was stubborn, and he would surely get there. He looked between the dresser and the bed trying to figure out what to do to get to Jack. He pushed the alarm clock over so it hung over the edge of the dresser and caught onto the bed post. He carefully walked across and held onto the post as he dropped down onto the pillow he usually slept on and slid over to Jacks pillow he curled up under his chin against his neck and practically purred with how comfortable and warm he was. He loved sleeping next to Jack. Even if he was small and shrunk he still wanted to be as close as possible. 

Jacks eyes shot open as he felt the little warmth curl under his chin. He knew it was Gabe. He didnt want to move and crush his poor husband! One wrong move and he would hurt the poor man. Jack went completely still and held his breath. He couldn’t tell him no after he worked his way over to the bed. He clearly wanted to be in the bed with Jack, he couldn’t do that to him. He already got mad at Jesse for mot giving him a cookie. That face upset hurt him too much to cause it himself. “Gabe?” He said softly. It was only met with a soft almost purr of sleep. Gabe was definitely asleep now. He was stuck exactly where he was. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t get any sleep and he was perfectly okay with it. He would do anything to keep Gabe happy. Hell thats why he covered his ass so many times. He felt the warmth shift as it snuggled his neck. “I love you Gabe.” He said softly and began to slowly relax as he put a little faith in himself that he wouldn’t immediately crush him. Certainly not enough to fall asleep though. He was going to stay up until either Gabe moved or it was morning.

**Author's Note:**

> All inspiration came from Scary Spooky coin on tumblr. PLEASE GO LOOK AT THEIR BEAUTIFUL ART. http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cookie Smol Gabe: http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/post/169551222267/numnumnumnum-num-ive-gotten-a-lot-of-asks-lately 
> 
>  
> 
> Backstory of smol Gabe: http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/post/168681809357/you-guys-are-giving-me-so-many-ideasscenarios


End file.
